1. FIELD OF THE INVENTIONS
The invention relates to harness devices and pertains to those in which a neck brace is strapped to the body to protect the wearer against injury such as whip lash.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Atheletes in strenuous sports are continuously risking serious bodily injury. In water skiing, however, one aspect of the risk has received no attention. Specifically, when a skier performs or falls, he or she is subject to dangerous cervical injury because of the sharply opposing forces which are often generated.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to improve the protection of athletes from cervical and other spinal injuries as they perform.
The means of protection, however, must be convenient to use or it will be ignored. Moreover, it must be simple in construction and inexpensive to fabricate.
Accordingly, another object of this inventioan is to achieve injury protection in a convenient, simple and inexpensive way.